


Scout Ships and a Spy Dad

by DeckofDragons



Series: TF2 Shipping Challenge (With Some Bonus SpyDad) [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Scout POV, TF2 Shipping Challnge, spy dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: A one shot for each Scout and a Spy Dad.





	1. Medic - Hypothermia

“It’s cold.” More like freezing. They’d only moved into this base just this morning and Scout already hated it and wanted to go back to the old one. Except at the old one he’d hated the heat and had wanted to go somewhere colder… not _this_ cold though. Hopefully their next base would be in an area in which the average temperature would be consistently nice. “I swear I’m going to fucking freeze to death if I have to go outside for more than five minutes.”

“Nonsense.” Medic brushed off Scout’s complaint with a wave of his hand before going back to setting up the stuff for his birds. Would _they_ be okay in this cold? Surely Medic would’ve protested strongly to the move and be much more concerned if not, so they would probably be fine. “In this cold, even if you went out naked it should still take half an hour or more for hypothermia to set in. And from there it would probably be a few hours before it killed you. Unless you jumped or fell into water deep enough to submerge most of your body, then death would be a lot faster. In which case you’d also have the chance of dying of cold shock or drowning.”

“Uh… thanks Doc, you’re real encouraging.” Scout had come to his lab to complain, not learn about how fast it would take him to freeze to death. Honestly, he’d rather not know that information.

“You’re very welcome,” Medic replied with all sincerity. Scout shouldn’t have expected anything different from him. That’s what Scout liked about him though.

“Anyway, need help setting up the stuff for you birds?” Scout was here so he might’ve as well offer, it’s not like he could go outside for a run or to play ball or really anything at all. … He’d have to go outside for battle in a few days though, _that_ was going suck especially since his job required him to run fast and he couldn’t do that if he was bundled up in too many layers. But he could deal with that torture when he got there.

Medic turned to face him. “Of course, I would love your help.”

Seeing the pleasant surprise on his face made Scout smile. He walked over to receive Medic’s instructions on how it was all supposed to be set up. They’d have the birds’ homes ready in no time.


	2. Pyro - Treehouse

“Sorry about… all that,” Scout said as he pushed the floor hatch closed behind them. He then pulled the box next to it – surprisingly still there despite how long it had been since Scout had last been here – on top of it, blocking anyone else from entering. “We should be safe up here though, no one’s going to bother us.”

“Thank you,” Pyro mumbled through his mask, really only understandable because of Scout’s long experience with him.

Taking Pyro to visit the rest of Scout’s family had turned out to be more stressful than predicted. In large part due to Scout’s brothers being nosy _idiots_ – they were lucky Ma was just in the other room otherwise Scout would’ve given the three in question this time black eyes. Scout would deal with them later though.

“I used to hideout here all the time when I was a kid. It was here when we first moved into the house so I don’t know who built it. Whoever it was though did a damn good job since it’s still here and still sturdy.” Scout had often used to wonder about them. Who built a nice sturdy treehouse in the backyard and then moved out? There couldn’t be a happy tale behind that, could there?

“And… no one can disturb us here?” Pyro asked, looking around nervously.

“Nope, I put the box over the hatch so no one outside should have an easy time opening it. So, unless they climb the tree and come through the window, we’re safe.” And if anyone did do that, they’d hear them coming.

Pyro pulled off his mask, the rest of his suit quickly followed, leaving him in nothing but pajamas. Instantly he seemed to relax a little more, less tense and less fidgeting, _good_. He then neatly placed the suit, mask, and gloves off to the side.

Once Scout managed to tear his gaze away – despite how long it had been since Pyro had taken his suit off around him the first time, he was still in awe of that show of trust sometimes – he checked under the tarp in one corner. It looked undisturbed so… Yep, the hammock was still there and looked like it was still in good condition.

“You ever cuddled in a hammock before?” he asked as he pulled it out.

“Uh… no, why?”

“Would you like too?” Scout held it up out for Pyro to see.

Pyro stared at if for a second or two before nodding, even giving a thumbs up. Yeah, he wasn’t all the way chill yet. Scout could fix that though.

It was warm afternoon out so he set up the poles by the window and then hung the hammock between them. He then lay on it, moving carefully so it didn’t swing too much.

“Join me.” He lifted a hand to gesture Pyro over. It would be a bit of a tight squeeze but that wasn’t a problem for either of them.

Pyro approached and grabbed the edges to still it before getting on too. It was a bit of clumsy attempt but he got it and was soon wrapping his arms around Scout as if clinging to him for dear life and burying his face into his chest.

They were silent, just cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence for maybe a whole minute or two before Scout broke it. “Nice huh?”

“Yeah, very nice. Thank you.”

“Any time pal. And I mean that, any time while we’re here if you need to get away from stuff for a bit, just tell me and we can come out here and chill for bit, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”


	3. Soldier - Cowardly

“Uh… maybe _this_ isn’t such a good idea,” Scout said, taking a step back from the cave entrance. On the surface, the thought of exploring an old mine for treasure sounded cool and fun but being confronted by the old mining cave itself was a whole other story.

It was _dark_ , like all consuming dark. What if their flashlights broke and they got lost down there forever? Or what if they got trapped under or on the other side of a cave-in? What if their flashlights didn’t break but they still got lost, long enough for their batteries to die? All of which would plunge them into impenetrable blackness to slowly starve to death with the added possibility of being buried alive.

“Don’t be a coward son.” Soldier gave him a pat – more like a slap – on the back that was probably supposed to be encouraging but was just kind of painful instead. “Ghosts can’t hurt you, they’re dead. And if they try, I’ll tell them to fuck off. So, stop acting like a coward and get your butt in there.”

Scout hadn’t even considered that there might be ghosts but… “I ain’t afraid of ghosts.” It was the thought of potentially joining the ghosts trapped down there, forever searching for a way out, that spooked him. Would getting buried alive and slowly suffocating or getting lost in the dark and starving to death be a worse fate? He couldn’t decide. Both were near the top of the list of ways he did _not_ want to die though and that list was rather long.

“Then stop dawdling and let’s go.” Soldier grabbed Scout’s wrist and started for the mine, leaving Scout with the option to either get dragged along by his arm – because Soldier _would_ do that – or walk himself. Naturally he chose the latter.

Stepping into the cave, it was already cooler and darker. Thankfully Soldier let go him, allowing him to reach into this bag and pull out the flashlight that had been provided for this mission. He couldn’t believe he actually agreed to this, scouting was his job though, it made sense. At least Soldier had volunteered to come with him, if anything went wrong he’d fine a way to get them out of it… hopefully. But even as strong as Soldier was there wasn’t much even he could do about a cave-in and he wasn’t exactly the smartest person in the world, thus getting lost with him was _entirely_ possible. And… And Scout wasn’t going to think about it anymore. He flicked on the light and led the way deeper into the cave.

Thankfully the beam was strong and bright, it lit up the path in front of them a fair way. Beyond its range though was still pitch black nothing… until it wasn’t anymore though, the light falling on a wall of rubble instead; a cave-in.

“A dead end, huh?” Scout said as they approached it for a better look. The pile of broken up rock went from floor to ceiling, there’d be no getting past it to explore the cave further, meaning all that worry about dying down here had been for nothing. He wasn’t even mad.

“I can fix that.” Soldier pulled his rocket launcher forward, out of its sling on his back.

Scout grabbed his arm before he could point it at the wall of rubble. “Uh… _don’t_.”

“Why not?”

“Because that could make the cave-in _worse_.” Scout didn’t care if this made him a coward, he was _not_ going to risk getting buried alive.

Soldier hesitated before letting out a heavy disappointed sigh and relaxing. “This wasn’t a very fun adventure.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Scout relaxed too, letting go of Soldier so he could put his rocket launcher away. He remained vigilant just in case though. “The next adventure we go on will be more exciting, okay?”

“You promise?”

“I promise. Now let’s get out of here and go back to base.” Before an earthquake hit and they got buried alive after all. He linked his arm through Soldier’s and started them back towards the exit.


	4. Heavy - Food, Cooking, Mealtimes

Scout stared down at the burnt… _stuff_ in the pan. It was supposed to be a pizza but he’d messed something up along the way. He’d probably read the recipe wrong… he did that a lot. And then he’d forgotten about it after putting it in the oven, resulting in it becoming a burnt mess that barely resembled a pizza at all.

He sighed as he put it on the stovetop and slipped off the oven mits. On the bright side he hadn’t started a fire this time so he should still have his oven privileges. He’d have to clean the pan though, that would probably be difficult and time consuming. Everyone would see his failed attempt at making food and tease him for it, good heartedly but still, and he’d have to play along with it, making jokes at his own expense. Ugh, he was _not_ looking forward to it. And to top it all off he still wanted pizza.

“What’s burnt?”

Scout jumped and snapped around to see that Heavy had come in. “Uh… hey Heavy, how’s it going?”

“Good.” Heavy walked over and examined Scout’s failed attempt at a pizza, frowning at it. “What… is it supposed to be?”

“Uh… a pizza. My bro who’s a chef sent me another recipe. It looked simple and I really wanted some pizza so I tried it. _But_ it turns out I’m one of the few people too dumb to even make a pizza properly so I fucked it all up _and_ left it in the oven for too long because I forgot about it when I went out for a quick run. Now I got to wait for it to cool so I can clean it up and then uh… probably not try again.” If he tried again, he probably would set the oven on fire this time and then everyone would be mad at him, rightfully so too. “So, that’s the story behind that.”

“Scout’s not dumb, just a bad cook,” Heavy replied. “Cooking is hard so is okay.”

“Easy for you to say, you can cook.” Scout was more worthless in the kitchen than even Demo was and Demo only knew how to make like two dishes and even then only when he was sober which was rare.

“Mostly Russian food. It takes practice. Would you like help next time you try to cook something? Make sure you don’t forget anything.”

“Uh… are you offering?”

“Yes.”

“Well uh… sure then.” When it came to cooking Scout could use all the help he could get. And Heavy was one of the few people who wouldn’t tease him or call him dumb for being a bad cook. “I’ll show you the recipe my bro sent and then maybe together we won’t fuck it up.”

“Sounds good.”


	5. Spy - Forgiveness

Scout almost couldn’t believe how hard it had used to be for him to find Spy. He was actually quite predictable in a lot of ways, making finding him in town quite easy if one knew what to look for. He was at the closest thing Tuefort had to a fancy tea shop, wearing an inconspicuous disguise and reading a newspaper out on the shop’s outside deck as he enjoyed whatever kind of tea the place had to offer.

Now was Scout’s chance to see if you could sneak up on him. He could be quite sneaky when he wanted to be, it apparently ran in the family. He’d give his old man a spook in payback for all the times Spy had spooked him.

Except… “Bonjour Scout,” Spy said without looking up from his newspaper when Scout was right behind him, about to spook him.

“Ah man, how’d you know?”

“You’re not nearly as sneaky as you think you are. Which is not your fault, you have no proper training in that area.”

Sneak attack foiled, Scout walked around to sit on the other side of the table. “It runs in the family though, right?”

Spy lowered his newspaper, letting his disguise drop at the same time. “No, that’s something you learn through practice. Now what do you want? I know you didn’t come all the way out here just to try to spook me on our day off.”

“Yeah uh… I called Mom this morning and finally told her about you and stuff.” It had been a _long_ time coming. “She didn’t seem pleased.”

Spy sighed, grimacing slightly under his mask. “I am not surprised. Why does this warrant you seeking me out though?”

“Uh… I was wondering what happened between you two. I asked her but she wouldn’t tell me.” Which wasn’t surprising.

Spy was silent for a little while before answering. “She was displeased that I ran away and was mad when I refused to come back. So uh… we broke up.”

“Oh, okay.” So, it was Scout’s fault, figures. He sighed as looked off to the side towards the street and the people and cars going by. He’d suspected as much so he wasn’t surprised… he’d been hoping for a different answer though. Like… maybe Spy had left because they’d broken up over something else; that’d be too much to ask for though.

“It’s not your fault, it’s… mine.” Spy sounded like he had to force the words out. “You’re not responsible for…”

“Do you still love her?” Scout interrupted as he looked back at Spy. He didn’t want to hear false assurances about how it wasn’t his fault in any way. The truth of the matter was if he had _not been born_ , they wouldn’t have broken up the way they did.

“I uh…” Spy stammered as he glanced around, no doubt paranoid that someone might be eavesdropping on them despite how unlikely that was. “Yes,” he admitted with a hiss. “I still love her.”

“Good, it’s decided then, next time I go to Boston you’re coming with me.”

“What? Why?”

“To apologize.”

Spy frowned, crossing his arms as if suspecting Scout of something suspicious. “I’ve already apologized to her, multiple times.”

“Yeah well, you’re doing it again, to her face this time. Maybe she’ll forgive you, maybe she won’t but if you still love her you definitely owe her an apology.” If Scout had to guess, he’d say she probably _would_ forgive him, in part because Scout had.

Did he _want_ them to make up though? That would undoubtedly involve them getting back together, did he want that? … He didn’t know. All he _did_ know was that Spy still loved her and he suspected that she still had feelings for Spy – the way she’d acted and spoke about Spy every time Scout had asked her about his dad pointed to that being the case. So, because Scout loved them both he’d try to give them a chance fix what his existence had broken. It was really the only thing he could do.

Spy looked at him in silence for a few seconds, his expression unreadable before letting out a heavy sigh. “All right, I’ll try. She’s not going to forgive me though, I… don’t even deserve to be forgiven, you know that.”

“Well, _I_ forgave you, I’m still not okay with what you did,” and _never_ will be, “but we’ve both agreed to move on from it. So maybe Mom will too, you can’t know unless you try.”

Spy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “All right, fine, I’ll try.” There was a long pause before spoke again in a barely audible whisper. “Thank you.”


	6. Sniper - Heat

“Ugh, this is the _worst_ I hate it,” Scout complained as he flopped onto the couch in the campervan. The open windows were doing little to nothing to ease the summer heat. There wasn’t even a light breeze.

“What’s wrong?” Sniper asked, looking up from his magazine. He looked unbothered by the oppressive heat, like he didn’t even notice it.

“It’s hot.” The fact that Scout had just come back from his midday run made it worse. He’d cut it short too as he’d been starting to feel dizzy. He shouldn’t have even gone for that run but exercise was important and he’d been starting to feel antsy.

“Eh, it ain’t so bad.”

“You grew up in the land of heat and deadly animals so I don’t think you’re an accurate judge on how hot it is right now.”

“Fair enough,” Sniper admitted with a chuckle. “Why don’t you head back to base then? Unless the AC broke again it should be cooler in there, right?”

“Yeah but… I want to spend time with you.” Because of how hot it had been lately, Scout had been spending more time inside the base. Which meant less time with Sniper since Sniper lived out here in his van. Scout had been starting to miss him. So he’d endure the heat to spend some more time with Sniper. Which didn’t mean he couldn’t complain about the heat though because it was _awful_ and thus deserved to be complained about.

“All right,” Sniper said as he stood. He then started closing all the windows.

“What are you doing?” They hadn’t helped cool the place much so Scout wasn’t complaining but it was still odd.

Sniper pulled the last window closed and pushed the little latch on it to lock it. He then turned back to face Scout again. “Closing the windows to lock her up so we can head back to base.

“Oh uh… Aren’t you more comfortable out here though? I can take the heat, it’s not a big deal. I can even stop complaining if you want.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I could probably use the social interaction anyway.”

“Uh… okay then.” Scout stood and followed Sniper back out of the van. Getting Sniper to interact a bit more was always nice so this was definitely a good thing.

 

The AC inside the base wasn’t perfect but it was much cooler, enough that Scout let out a sigh of relief as they stepped inside. “How do _stand_ it?”

“Like you said, I’m used to worse.”

“I know, _that’s_ what’s most baffling. How did you survive so long without dying of heatstroke?”

“Lots of water and sunscreen I guess,” Sniper said with a shrug as they wondered into the common room. No one else was there so they settled down to play some cards.

“You got to take me for a visit sometime though. I need to know what it’s like.” And Scout _really_ wanted to see a real-life kangaroo with his own eyes. Maybe a koala too. And whatever other weird Australian creatures Sniper could show him… as long as they weren’t giant spiders because while spiders weren’t that bad, giant ones were just plain wrong.

“You were just complaining about the heat mate, you really sure you want to go to Australia?”

“Yeah, like I said I want to know what it’s like. And I need to meet your parents one day, right? You’ve already met mine after all, one of them you even met before _I_ did.”

Sniper grimaced, he didn’t like when that was brought up, he was more sensitive about it then Scout was. “Yeah, I suppose you do got to meet them eventually, huh?” was what he said though. “That’s going to be… interesting.” He’d never said anything outright but it was pretty clear he was nervous about that meeting. Probably something to do with the fact that his parents didn’t like his chosen profession and Scout had a similar profession.

“It’ll be fine,” Scout said. “I’m sure we’ll get along great.”

“I hope so.”


	7. Demo - The Meaning of Life

“You ever wonder ‘bout the meaning of life?”

Scout looked up from his cards at Demo sitting across from him on the other side of the table. “Uh… no? Why?”

“Just you know, what if there ain’t a meaning? And we’re all just doomed to wonder through life without a purpose until we die.”

“Um… that’s a real nice thought.” And not one Scout wanted to entertain. Philosophical questions were for other people; smarter people who didn’t kill fellow humans for a living. “You okay though? Something wrong?” That wasn’t the kind of thing one just thought about for no reason, right?

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit drunk and depressed.” Demo slurred before taking another drink from his bottle, emptying it. He frowned at it as he lowered it as if it being empty personally and deeply offended him.

Scout placed his cards down on the table and spoke up before Deme could inevitably ask for another drink or try to get up to get one for himself. “I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink. It’s getting late so we should probably go bed, we got work tomorrow.” Scout almost couldn’t believe how responsible and proper adult like he was being. But _somebody_ had to stop Demo before he drank himself into a coma again.

“Nah, I’m good.” Demo made a dismissive hand gesture. “Who’s turn was it again?”

With a sigh, Scout got up and walked around to the other side of the table. It was late, they were the only two people left in the common room, it was time to go to bed. “Come on.” He gestured for Demo to stand, holding out a hand to help him.

Demo groaned but placed his cards on the table before accepting it with a sigh. He grunted as he got to his feet with Scout’s help. He wobbled and leaned heavily on Scout, almost toppling them both over before they steadied. Scout started guiding him out of the common room towards the bedrooms.

Thankfully, Demo’s room was the first one on the left. Scout guided him in and deposited him on his bed, letting out a sigh of relief once he was finally free of his weight.

“You going to be okay pal?” he asked, looking down at him.

“Yup, thanks.” Demo even gave him a shaky thumbs up as Scout helped him get his shoes off. “You’re real fucking amazing you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.” It wasn’t everyday someone _else_ said something like that about him, he liked it.

Demo said something else that his accent and slurred speech turned into gibberish, trailing off with a snore.

“Uh… good night to you too,” Scout said as that was probably what Demo had said. He then ran to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to leave by his bedside table to combat tomorrow’s inevitable hangover before heading off towards his own room and bed.


	8. Engie - Habits and Routines

“Yo Hardhat, it’s that time,” Scout said as he poked his head into Engie’s workshop.

Engie grunted and looked up from the device taken apart on his worktable. What it was supposed to be and whether Engie was in the midst of taking it apart or putting it back together, Scout couldn’t even begin to guess. “What time?”

“Bedtime, so get out of here and go to bed.”

“Uh…” Engie looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned. “In a bit, I ain’t done yet.”

“I can see that but go to bed anyway.” Any and every time Engie was in his workshop this late at night and working on something he _always_ ended up staying up all night working on it. It wasn’t healthy and more often than not resulted in him underperforming in battle the next day to the detriment of the entire team. So Scout had made it a part of his nightly routine to check the workshop and if Engie was there at least try his best to get Engie to go to bed for everyone’s sake but mostly Engie’s. There were few things sadder than watching someone one cared about stumble around sleep deprived especially on a battlefield. “We got battle tomorrow so sleep time.”

Engie frowned even harder at him but he wasn’t intimated. It was hard for someone so small and stocky to be intimidating. Engie could pull it off of course but only when he really meant it. And he didn’t mean it this time because he knew Scout was right as evidenced by his heavy sigh. “Fine. Help me pack up.”

“Sure thing.” Scout had been planning to stick around until he was sure Engie was headed off bed anyway. It was the only way to ensure Engie actually went to sleep.


	9. Bonus: Pauling - Balloons

In hindsight the bouquet of balloons was a bit too unwieldy and took up too much space and maybe was a bit odd. But it was too late now, he was already at the door to Pauling’s office. All that was left to do was knock. So he did, firmly because he _wasn’t_ nervous no matter what his clammy palms might say.

Maybe she wasn’t in. She could be off doing any number of work-related things. Scout could easily come back another day. In fact, that was preferable so he’d just…

The door opened. “Hello Scout, what do you need?” Pauling asked. “What’s with the balloons?”

“Hi, um… the balloons are for you.” Scout held them out. “Flowers are boring and cliché so I thought I’d get you something different instead and uh… balloons seemed like a good option.” At the time, now it just felt dumb. This wasn’t a children’s birthday party, what was he doing giving the woman of his dreams a bunch of balloons?

“Oh uh, thank you.” She smiled as she accepted them, seemingly a genuine one. “I will… put them in my office I guess, nothing wrong with a little decoration.”

“Good.” Now that he didn’t have the balloons to hold onto anymore, he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. What did he _normally_ do with his hands? … He had _absolutely_ no idea. “So, I was wondering if you would maybe want to uh… uh…” He’d _practiced_ this, why was it so hard?

“You’re asking me out on a date?” Pauling finished for him, raising an eyebrow.

Scout’s face flushed with warmth. He could only hope his blush wasn’t as bad as it felt. “Uh… yeah. If you want to anyway, it’s totally fine if you don’t. I just figured I’d… take a chance and ask.” No one could fault him for that, could they? He’d tried flirting with her more times than he could count but he’d never officially asked her out on a date, it was about time he did so, right?

“Hmmm… sure, all right, on my next day off we can go out on a date.”

“Oh really?” That was not the answer Scout had been expecting. “When’s your next day off?”

“Three months from now. See you then, I have work to get back to now.” She patted him on the shoulder before ducking back into his office, bringing the balloons with her.

Scout stared at the door for several seconds before moving on. He’d done it! He was going to go on a date with Pauling! Yeah, three months was a bit long to wait but it wasn’t too bad either and it meant he’d get some time to practice and plan for the _perfect_ date. Thing’s couldn’t have gone better.


End file.
